Men in Black
by RandomnessRox
Summary: [This is not actually about Men in Black] Hilary finally lets out her true feelings for Tyson and she'll do anything to have Tyson for her own. He's powerless to stop her. Can one girl make a difference? HxTxOC triangle [FINISHED]
1. Kidnapping

**Men in Black**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's  
Do I really need to tell you that this is going to be a really weird, insane fic?**

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

**A/N: Tyson, Max, and Hilary are 15. **

_There is a new fire burning inside me, a longing, something I haven't felt before…_**Hilary thought to herself while walking home from school. **_I just want him so much; I can't stand the fact that I can't have him… I must admit he has matured a lot from when I met him 3 years ago…_**Of course Hilary was thinking of none other than Tyson Granger. **

**Lying on her bed, alone in her room, Hilary knew in her heart that she had to do something drastic.**

_I don't CARE how embarrassing this will be; I just have to do it! I know he'll thank me in the end… _**She was thinking of doing non other than kidnapping Tyson and convincing him to marry her. It was a crazy plan, and she knew that, but maybe, just maybeit would work.**

**Hilary crept as quietly as she could into Tyson's house after school the next day, and located him quickly. She clamped her hand over Tyson's mouth and bound his hands and feet with cloth. Her, and Daiichi, whom she'd recruited, carried Tyson out of the house and far away from the property without a sound. **

**When they got to the nearest mall, Hilary and Daiichi lay down their hostage and freed him from the bindings that had held him captive for the past 20 minutes. Meanwhile, many people stared at the scene they'd created.**

" **Dude, what's the big idea?!" Tyson cried in disbelief at Hilary and Daiichi. " If you wanna ask me something, can you please do it WITHOUT KIDNAPPING ME?!" **

**Hilary was unnerved by Tyson's angry response. She clearly hadn't thought her plan through this far. **

" **I…I…I just wanted to…I…" Hilary stammered. Luckily, Daiichi finished for her.**

" **She wants to MARRY you dude, can you believe it, she wants to marry YOU!" Daiichi exclaimed loud enough for the world to hear. **

**A VERY angry Tyson stormed away from the scene. He couldn't believe Hilary would do such a thing. Suddenly, out of the blue, he saw a figure standing on a nearby hill. As he got closer, he realized it was a girl around his age. Her long brown hair, tied back into a bouncy ponytail, flew madly in the wind. **

**Just as he went up to say hello, he heard footsteps behind him. They belonged to Hilary and Daiichi, who caught Tyson unaware in a daze.**

**While being dragged away, Tyson gave one quick look back, only to find that the mysterious girl had gone. Little did he know that the next time he would see her would be at his own wedding.**

**A/N: Who is that mysterious girl? I'm not sure yet… (Maybe it'll be me, or mewith a different name...dun dun dun...) That was a short chapter, I know...R&R please!**


	2. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's**

**Chapter 2: Frustration**

**Tyson struggled and fought the best he could, but he could not free himself from the bindings that once AGAIN held him captive. **

_Argh, I've gotta do something… I can't get married at age 15! I like Hilary, but not this much! And who knows WHAT she'll do to me…ohhhh… I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! _**Tyson thought angrily. **

**Before he could think of a plan however, Hilary walked into the room of the old, abandoned shack. She knelt down and gently freed him from the bindings. But this time, she wasn't about to let him get away. As Tyson began to stand, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. **

"**Sit," she told him, in a calm yet confident voice. Tyson reluctantly obeyed. **

" **Why did you tell me to sit?" Tyson asked. **_Hilary's acting really weird… I'm scared. _

" **I have no idea really," Hilary began to explain. " It was just one way to keep you from escaping." An exasperated Tyson once again began to stand up. **_I've had enough of this! Hilary's gone mental and she's got Daiichi in cahoots with her! I'm in serious trouble if I don't get out of here fast…_

**But could he come up with a plan in time? Hilary had somehow planned the wedding for the next day! He'd have to think quickly, because in just one hour they were going shopping for a tux! Oh the horror!**

**A/N: Okay, in case you were confused (hopefully you weren't, this was rather simple) everything in italics is thoughts. Bold is normal, and underlined (excluding title) is emphasized words. And yes, that was REALLY REALLY SHORT!!!! **


	3. Going Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's**

**Chapter 3: Going Shopping**

**Tyson couldn't come up with a plan to escape in time, and now he was stuck shopping with Hilary and Daiichi. **

_Oh man I REALLY wish Max, Kai, and Ray were here… I know they could help me find a way out of here… But Kai is taking over Russia, Ray is off in China or something like that, and Max is in New York visiting his mom. What am I going to do? _

**Tyson was about to lose his mind, like he believed Hilary had a day ago, from thinking about complicated things so much. On top of everything that was already happening, he couldn't stop wondering who the mysterious girl on the hill earlier had been! **

" **Okay, here we are at our first store!" Hilary proclaimed. **

" **Lee Chai-too?" Tyson tried to pronounce the name of the store.**

" **No you idiot, it's Luh Chat-ee-oh," Daiichi stated.**

" **Actually, you're BOTH wrong, it's pronounced Luh Shat-oh." Hilary corrected them. Hadn't they ever taken a French course? (A/N: Don't ask me why they now have French courses in Japan) Le Chateau wasn't THAT hard to pronounce…was it? Apparently for these two, it was. **

**Hilary collected herself and walked into the store. While she browsed, Tyson and Daiichi were up to their same old stunts. Tyson grabbed a satin dress and carried it into the dressing room without a sound. When he came out, Daiichi just stared at him, then laughed, and Hilary quickly pushed him back into the dressing room, hoping no one saw. **

**She whispered to him through the door,**

"**Give me the dress, and I'll hang it back up. Now please, no more goofing around!" Tyson handed her the dress, pleased with his work. He just loved embarrassing Hilary… even if it meant embarrassing himself too. It was all worth it in the end. **

**Hilary found a beautiful white, satin gown at Le Chateau, and so it was on to the next store. Of course, to GET to the next store, they had to go past the food court. Very bad idea. **

**While passing the Food Court, Tyson and Daiichi started to have slight function meltdowns. They were twitching like mad, and couldn't seem to speak properly. So, Hilary justhad to take them to the Food Court and buy them something… bad idea, Hilary. Because guess who they'd run into? None other than Max Tate.**

" **Hey guys! Funny meeting you here! My mom had to fly out to Sweden for something, so I came back early!" Max called to them as he ran from his line in New York Fries to their line in A&W. **

**Tyson couldn't have been happier to see him. But now a new problem arose. How could he tell Max what was really going on without Hilary knowing? The answer was: he couldn't. **

**A/N: Dun dun dun… R&R please ppol!**


	4. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's**

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

"**TYSON! Tyson, wake up!" Daiichi screamed at Tyson from his makeshift bed on the floor of the shack. It was 6:30 am, but they had to get up early to prepare for the wedding. Reluctantly, Tyson got up. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Hilary if she came in his and Daiichi's room and he was still sleeping.**

**Coincidentally, at that moment Hilary walked in, still in her pajamas. **

"**Good-morning everybody… Oh my gosh the wedding's today! Tyson, come here, we've got to fix your hair!" She said from the doorway into the boys' room.**

" **HEY, what's wrong with my hair?!" Tyson exclaimed.**

" **Nothing, it just needs… a trim, let's say." Hilary patiently explained to her future husband. **

" **A trim?! WHAT?! No, no, no, and NO! I haven't cut it in like… ever! " Tyson argued. **

" **You've had to have gotten it cut sometime, or else it would be as long as Ray's." **

" **Okay, so I haven't gotten it cut in the past 3 years. Same thing. I'm still not letting you cut it!" Tyson stated. **

**Hilary sighed, exasperated with Tyson's stubbornness. Ah well, she'd just have to get used to it and cope. She ignored Tyson's constant complaining and led him to the bathroom they all shared.**

**She took Tyson's hair out of the ponytail it had been in for the past 3 years and started snipping away at it. **

" **Don't cut it too short, please?" Tyson begged Hilary. **

" **Oh don't worry about a thing, Tyson. I'll take care of this." Hilary reassured him. She continued to snip at his hair, and eventually just cut a whole 6 inches off at once and then cut it into some sort of style. **

**By the time she was finished, Tyson's hair was shorter than Max's. **

" **So, do you like?" Hilary asked.**

" **I… uh… err…no." Tyson, never one for tact, blurted out. **

**Hilary didn't take this to heart though. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her big day. She'd even gotten Daiichi to run around town and give wedding invitations out, against Tyson's wishes, of course. The last thing HE wanted, if he couldn't get himself out of this, was for everyone to know he and Hilary were married!**

**In the middle of town, Daiichi was in the midst of giving out wedding invitations, when something moving in some nearby bushes caught his eye. Thinking it was a squirrel; he pounced on the rustling bushes. To his surprise, someone yelled,**

" **HEY! Watch where you're jumping kid! Ya can't just go pouncing on whoever you want, you know!" The voice's owner was by this time far up the hill they were on. **

**Daiichi quickly recognized the girl as the same girl Tyson had shown an interest in a couple of days back. He thought it would be fun to see Hilary's reaction to seeing this mysterious girl at the wedding, so he gave her an invitation. **

" **Hey, uh, don't I know you from somewhere, uh…" Daiichi started.**

" **Sierra. And no, I don't believe we've met." Sierra finished.**

" **Oh, uh, well my friend said that I was supposed to give this to someone who looked something like you." Daiichi handed her the invitation and ran away, laughing. He just hoped Sierra showed up at the wedding, which was at 2:00 that afternoon.**

**A/N: Well, not as short as my other chapters… I need to think of another word for chapter. I also need to add on to this, but I have really bad writer's block right now. So, you found out who that girl was! **

**Oh and if you're wondering why the heck I named this fic "Men in Black," it's because of something thathappens later, which I found hysterical when I thought of it. Did that make sense?I hope so...**

**Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase, I love reviews!**

**--Chelss--**


	5. Sierra's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's (Sierra)  
****Thanks to pucuck, Hutchy, and Amanda for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5: Sierra's POV **

**It was 12 noon when I finally opened up the invitation the strange boy named Daiichi had given me. When I read the first line on the invite, I flipped out. Tyson Granger was getting married? What? I heard he was only 15! I was really mad by this; I'd had a crush on this guy for a while. I thought I'd even seen him try to come talk to me a few days ago.**

**(We live in the same town, I see him around a lot)**

**I wasn't gonna let some girl named Hilary walk down the aisle with him, oh no not me!**

**I then read the second line on the invite, which told me that the wedding was at 2:00 p.m. that day! I made up my mind then and there that I would go to that wedding at stop it… or at least try my best to. **

**I then realized that it was 12:30 p.m., so if I wanted to get there early enough I'd have to leave in 45 minutes! I ran upstairs and sped-got ready. Half an hour later, I came down wearing a baby blue, sparkly halter-top, a black, sparkly mini skirt, and red heels. (A lot of sparkles, I know… I'm a flashy person, what can I say?)**

**I then grabbed a taxi (I'm only 15, I can't drive yet) and a few friends to back me up, just in case, andsped off to the wedding! **

**A/N: POV stands for Point Of View, for anyone wondering. Or at least I think it does… Sierra is an interesting character, wouldn't you think? Well, please R&R! **


	6. The Wedding, at Long Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's (Sierra and Maxi)**

**  
****Thanks to Genna, Mystic-pip, Tailsy101, Diamond Core, annoying talking animal, Hutchy, and Amanda for ****R&R-ing!**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding, at long last**

**Tyson could hear "Here Comes the Bride" playing in the background. He stood at the altar in the church beside his best man Daiichi, and his 4 ushers, Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny, all chosen by Hilary.**

**He saw Hilary slowly walking down the aisle, closely followed by her maid of honor Brigitte and her 4 bridesmaids, Elise, Liz, Julia, and Sarah (A/N: don't ask. I made them all up) .**

**In the audience, Sierra was watching nervously. Tyson spotted her and smiled at her. Sierra blushed and sank down a little in her seat. **_Wait, what am I doing? _**She thought. **_I __want__ him to see me, don't I? _

**Back at the altar, Tyson was getting even more nervous. He saw Sierra, and although he didn't even know her name yet, he thought he might have a crush on her. **_She's pretty…I like Hilary though…wait, stop thinking like that Tyson! You're not supposed to like Hilary right now. You're supposed to be getting out of here, because even though you like Hilary, you don't like her this much! _**Tyson got his mind back on track. **

**Well, almost. No matter what, he couldn't get his mind off (or his eyes apparently) the girl sitting in the third row of the audience.**

" **Tyson…Tyson…Earth to Tyson…" Max teased.**

" **So you like Sierra, hmm Tyson?" Daiichi said.**

" **What? I don't know any Sierras!" Tyson snapped back to reality.**

" **Yes you do…" Daiichi pointed to the girl, who was wearing a sparkly baby blue halter top and a black mini skirt, sitting in the third row of the audience that Tyson had being thinking about and staring at for the past 5 minutes. **

**(A/N: That was a long sentence)**

" **Oh…I…um…well…" Tyson tried to think of a way to change the subject. **

**" Look at me, I'm Men in Black!" he exclaimed, pulling a random pair of black sunglasses out of his pocket. He really did look like one of those Men in Black too, because he was wearing a tux.**

**(A/N: That was my favourite part, and where the title came from)**

**Daiichi, Max, Kenny, and Ray sweatdropped, while Kai just "hn-ed" like he usually does. **

**In the audience, Sierra and her friends were laughing their heads off. **

**Hilary, still walking down the aisle, fumed in anger. However, she calmed down when she remembered why she was walking down this random aisle. **

**(A/N: It wasn't actually a random aisle, but since Hilary forgot where she was for a second, to her it seemed to be random for a second.)**

**So when Hilary finally got to the altar, the priest began his speech.**

**"…Dearly Beloved…" The priest continued. Then one of Sierra's friends, named Maxi, burst into fits of laughter, for reasons known only to her mind. The priest completely ignored her and continued,**

" **Do you, Hilary, take Tyson Granger to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness or health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" (A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong!)**

" **I do." Hilary stated, with no hesitation.**

" **Do you, Tyson, take Hilary to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked Tyson the same questions.**

" **I…I…I…" Tyson had no idea of what to say. If he said no, Hilary would probably kill him, or, at best, never speak to him again! If he said yes, he'd be stuck spending the rest of his life with Hilary! (Like she'd let him get a divorce) **

**He glanced at Hilary, who looked nervous yet annoyed with him at the same time. **

**He then glanced at his friends, AKA ushers, who just looked at him sympathetically, minus Kai, who just "hn-ed" again. **_Whole lotta help you guys are…_**Tyson thought about his friends. **

**He then glanced at Sierra, who looked even more nervous than Hilary did. **_What's she nervous for? She doesn't even know me, or Hilary!_

**He didn't know he'd said that out loud, so it came as a surprise when Kai uttered,**

"**Did you ever consider that she likes you? God Tyson, for a world champ, you sure are stupid."**

**Sierra, being only in the third row, heard this, and sunk down lower in her seat, for she knew this was true. (The liking part, not the stupidity part.) Maybe it was his blue hair, or maybe it was his oddly coloured eyes, but she knew it was more likely to be his personality. It was quite like hers she found. **

**(She's not a stalker, she had just seen him around a few times, and seen him on TV) **

**She had a really funny feeling that he liked her back, and she always went with her funny-feelings, so she shot him a glance that clearly showed that she was sympathetic for him, yet she still didn't want him to marry Hilary.**

**(A/N: Don't ask me how you can shoot a sympathetic glance...)**

**Tyson shot her back a glance that said " Ugh, what do I do?" **

**She returned that glance with another glance that said "Please, oh please, don't."**

**And on and on it went, those two giving each other weird glances, the ushers (minus Kai) and the bridesmaids chatting in the background, Hilary being nervous, Kai "hn-ing," and the priest getting really bored.**

**Finally, at precisely midnight (A/N: Ooh, freaky), Tyson made his decision, helped by Sierra and her glances. **

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo" Tyson exclaimed randomly.**

**The priest ran away in terror, and Hilary slapped him across the face and left in anger, closely followed by her bridesmaids.**

**The whole audience except for Sierra and her friends, fled the chapel from the supposedly insane boy.**

**Tyson's ushers, minus Kai, just stood there in awe of the power of randomness. Kai "hn-ed," rather loudly this time.**

"**Hey! I didn't get to say I don't yet!" Tyson protested.**

**A/N: Wow, it just keeps on getting weirder... But I think the weirdness stops here. **

**This story is already way longer than it was supposed to be. Some people want me continue, so I'll try to make minor changes, and hopefully I'll get some inspiration for a new chapter! **

**Until then, let's hope Sierra and Tyson get along, and that Hilary doesn't kill Tyson! **

**Please continue to submit reviews, even though this story is most likely finished. As you probably already know, I love reviews!**

**Your temporarily insane author  
--Chelss--**


	7. A Sequel?

**Chapter 7: A Sequel**

**No, this is not a real chappa. Just wanted to tell ya that MIB is officially finished, but check for the sequel, co-authored by Maxie (annoying talking animal)!**

**The sequel will feature some new characters, and some that you may not know very well.**

**Maxie: One of Sierra's friends. She was briefly mentioned in chappa 6.**

**Sylvia: One of Sierra's friends. New character.**

**Alex: One of Sierra's friends. New character.**

**I will go into greater depths with character bios in the sequel, which will be called 'Maybe He's Different.' The first chappa at least should be out sometime soon (very soon, Maxie is working on it as I type this).**

**So, I hope you enjoyed MIB, 'cause I know I enjoyed writing it and getting those awesome reviews! Check out 'Maybe He's Different,' co-authored by Maxie!**

**'Till Later, Peace Out**

**-Chelss-**

* * *

**For your enjoyment, here is a preview of the first chappa of, "Maybe He's Different"**

Sierra woke in the middle of the night. A carrot had just flew through her open window and hit the wall opposite with a splat. Sierra sat up and ran to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sierra whispered down to Maxie, who was standing on the sidewalk holding a basket of boiled carrots.

"I came to tell you to come on MSN. Now." Maxie called back, before jumping into an SUV and driving away.

(E/N: She can drive because she's a little older than Sierra, making her 16.)

Sierra rolled her eyes, and stood up. Then she remembered the day's events, and was so shocked by how big it seemed she promptly fell back on the bed…

* * *

**Yeah. It's really cool. You get to see what happens right after the wedding (same day though). So if you liked this fic, go read that one! Now!**


End file.
